elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Song of Hrormir
|oblivion/lead = 1 |oblivion/skill = Blade |oblivion/weight = 1 |oblivion/value = 25 |oblivion/id = }} Summary *'Full title': The Song of Hrormir *'Author': Anonymous *'Value': 25 *'Weight': 1 *'ID': See infobox Effects *Permanently increases Blade skill ( ). *Permanently increases Two-Handed skill ( ). Locations Oblivion *In the Imperial City Arena - Branwen and Saliith's Chest. *In Bravil Castle, Private Quarters East Wing - First room on left, far left corner on shelf *In Arch-Mage Private Quarters in the Arcane University - On top of shelf left of entrance. Skyrim *In the Abandoned Prison. *Jala's House in Solitude. It is on a small straw area next to a cauldron. *In the Jorrvaskr Living Quarters in Whiterun - In Kodlak Whitemane's room, next to a map on the desk. *Yngol Barrow, in a chest at the end. Contents Hrormir Son of Hrorgar Summoned to the Court of Vjindak, Son of Vjinmore, King of Evensnow. "Mighty caster of magic, I charge thee to go to Aelfendor, For its hoary Warriors do threaten my Land And bring forth their cousin Demons To terrify my People." Hrormir Son of Hrorgar Heard the Words of Vjindak Evensnow. "By Icestaff" Surely I would help thee But I have already a Quest to drink Twelve Flagons of Mead in one Hour, And then to bed four Wenches, Twice each. So I must with grace decline." The King he did not smile At Hrormir and his jolly Spirit. "By thine Honor Must thou aidest my Cause For must thou takest up the Sword Of thy Companion Darfang Who took the Quest and failed." Hrormir laughed. "Now I know thou jest. My boon Mate Darfang wouldst not fail. There be no finer Bladesman. If thou chargest him, he wouldst not fall." "I did not say he fell. He joined the Dark Kings of Aelfendor And by doing so dishonored Himself and thee, his Friend." Hrormir could not believe the Words, And yet, he knew Eversnow Didst not lie. So for twenty Days and three rodeth he To the Land of Night, the Kingdom of Fear, Where the Peasants ever carried Candles Knowing what Evil awaiteth them Should they stray beyond the Glow. The Sovereigncy of three Dark Kings: Aelfendor. There, Torch in Hand, didst Hrormir Pass through haunted Countryside And frightened Villages, And through the black Gates Of the blacker Castle of Aelfendor. The three Dark Kings didst sneer At the sight of mighty Hrormir And summoned they their Champion Darfang the Blade. "My boon Companion!" Hrormir called in the Hall of Night. "I dare not trust my Eyes, For then I wouldst believe That thou hast joined with Evil, And turned thy Way from Honor And Brotherhood!" "Hrormir!" Darfang the Blade didst cry. "If thou dost not go now, One of us must die, for I hate thee!" But Hrormir was battle ready, And in the echoing Halls of Night The Blade of Darfang And the Staff of Hrormir Didst strike again and yet again. Mighty Warriors and Mages both, The boon Companions now Foes, Shook Mundus with their War. They might have fought for a Year If there were Sun in Aelfendor To mark Time, And either Hrormir or Darfang May verily have won. But Hrormir saweth through the Dark The Tears in the Eyes of his former Friend, And then he saweth the Shadow of Darfang Wert not his own. And so with Icestaff, he did strike Not Darfang, but his Shadow, which cried. "Hold, Mortal Man!" The Shadow becameth the Hag, Bent and twisted, in her Cloak and Hood. From her faceless Shadows, she hissed. "Mortal Man called Hrormir The Soul of thy boon Companion Is my Plaything, But I will take thine in trade, For though ye both have strong Arms, Thou hast the more clever Mind Which my Sons the Dark Kings need For a Champion of Aelfendor." Hrormir the brave didst not take a Breath Or pause before he boldly said. "Shadowy Hag, release Darfang, And thou mayst use me as thou will." The Hag didst laugh and freed Darfang. "To save thine Honor this thou hast done, But now thou must be without Honor Mortal Man, as the Champion Of the Dark Kings, my Heirs of Gray Maybe, Thou must help them divide Aelfendor, And love me, Thy Shadowy Hag and thy Mistress well." For his loss of Honor, And his dear Friend's Sacrifice, Noble Darfang prepared to take his Dagger And plunge it in his good Heart, But Hrormir stayed his Brother's Hand and whispered. "No, boon Companion, Wait for me at the Village Banquet Hall." And then did Darfang the Blade leave the Castle While Hrormir took the withered Claw Of the Hag, and pressed it to his Lips. "Shadowy Hag, to thee I pledge To only honor thy black Words To turn my back on Truth To aid thy Dark Kings' Ambition To divide their Inheritance fairly To love thee To think thee beautiful." Then to the Chamber in the Heart of Night Hrormir and the Hag did retire Kissed he there her wrinkled Lips And her wrinkled, sagging Breasts, For ten Days and Nights and three did Hrormir And his Icestaff Battle thus. Then Sweet Kynareth blew honeyed Winds O'er the Hills and Forest Glens of Aelfendor, And the Caress of warm blooded Dibella Coaxed the Blossoms to wanton Display So that Aelfendor became a Garden Of all the Senses. The frightened Servants of the Dark Kings Woke to find there was naught to fear And through the once dark Streets of the Village Came the Cries of Celebration. In the Banquet Hall of the Village Hrormir and his boon Companion Darfang Embraced and drank of rich Mead. The Shadowy Hag too was smiling, Sleeping still in her soft Bed, Until the morning Sun touched her naked Face And she awoke, and saw All, And knew All saw her. And she cried out: "Mortal Man!" Night fell fast upon the Land As the Hag flew into the Banquet Hall Casting blackest Darkness in her Wake But all the Celebrants still could see Her Anger In her monstrous Face And they shook with Fear. The Hag had said the Kingdom was To be divided among her Heirs. But Aelfendor had been kept whole While her Children divided, Drawn and quartered. Hrormir was mightily amused. He swallowed his Laughter In his Mead, For none should laugh outright At the Daedra Lord Nocturnal Without her gray cowl of shadowed Night, Her hideous Face forced the Moons To hide themselves. Hrormir the mighty did not quail. "Wherest be thine Hood, shadowy hag?" "Mortal Man hast taken it from me unaware. When I awoke, my Face unmasked, My Kingdom cast into the Light, My Dark King Heirs in Pieces cast, And here, my Champion smiles. Yet in truth, thou kept thy Promise truly, To never keep thy Promise true." Hrormir Son of Hrorgar Bowed to the Hag, his Queen. "And evermore, 'Til thou releaseth me, will I serve thee so." "A clever Mind in a Champion Is a much overvalued Trait." The Hag released Hrormir's Soul And he released her Hood. And so in the Light of darkest Dark, She left Aelfendor evermore. And after drinking twelve Flagons of Mead, And bedding four Wenches Twice each, Did Darfang return to Eversnow With Hrormir Son of Hrorgar Appearances * * de:Das Lied von Hrormir es:El cántico de Hrormir ru:Песнь Хрормира fr:Chanson de Hrormir Category:Skyrim: Skill Books Category:Oblivion: Skill Books Category:Skyrim: Songs Category:Culture of Skyrim Category:Songs